This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 2002-24257, filed on Jan. 31, 2002, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for performing xcex3 correction with regard to signal voltages applied to signal lines.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, plain display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display or organic EL (Electroluminescence) display performs display operation by supplying to signal lines voltages in accordance with brightness of pixels. However, the brightness of screen is not directly proportional to the voltages of the signal lines, but changes exponentially with regard to the voltages of the signal lines. For example, in the case of ordinary liquid crystal display, when the voltages of the signal lines are small, the brightness gradually changes. Because of this, as the voltages of the signal lines become larger, the brightness changes more rapidly.
Because each of the liquid crystal display has an inherent xcex3 value, it is general to perform the xcex3 correction for adjusting the brightness in accordance with the xcex3 value.
Conventionally, the xcex3 correction has been performed by adjusting amplitude of the common voltage applied to an opposite electrode. In the case of this method, according the adjustment, during a normal white (a mode of displaying maximum brightness at time when no voltage is applied), the problem with which black color is displayed as color including white color component, may occur, thereby deteriorating display quality.
An object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus capable of performing xcex3 correction at high accuracy.
In order to achieve the foregoing object,
According to the present invention, a display apparatus, comprising:
signal lines and scanning lines which are arrayed;
display pixels formed in vicinity of said signal lines and scanning lines;
a gradation voltage generating circuit which generates gradation voltages for supplying to said signal lines by performing resistance division by a plurality of resistor elements with regard to two types of reference voltages;
a xcex3 correction voltage generating circuit which generates a voltage for xcex3 correction applied to at least one of connection paths between said plurality of resistor elements; and
a signal line voltage generating circuit which selects the gradation voltage in accordance with digital pixel data among the gradation voltages generated by said gradation voltage generating circuit and supplies the selected gradation voltage to the corresponding signal line.